1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technoscope for examining surfaces in confined spaces or cavities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technoscopes, which are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,864, are used for the optical examination of restricted spaces, in particular difficult to access cavities of machines and motors. Such technoscopes are for example used in order to optically examine the cylinder spaces of combustion motors. Since with motors, the service intervals are becoming less and less frequent, a simple optical inspection of the combustion space is no longer adequate. The condition of the motor may be determined more exactly by way of roughness measurement of the running surfaces. For this however the motor needs to be opened in order to be able to carry out a roughness measurement on the inner walls of the cylinder. The opening of the motor is very time-consuming and costly, in particular with large motors such as ship's motors.